the_black_deathfandomcom-20200214-history
Monk (Profession) (Archived)
~~ This page is now part of the "Archives" Category on this Wiki. This page is also protected from edits. If you wish to make an edit, please contact SIGEmily ~~ This is one of the lineages, or classes, available in The Black Death. Description: Once a simple merchant, you became sickened by the greed and selfishness of yourself and those around you. Leaving that life behind you embark on a life of hardship, helping others in order to prove your faith. Treat the injured and provide rare commodities in order to give hope to the damned and desperate. You are gifted in the creation of dangerous concoctions that give a feeling of euphoria and peacefulness. Just what's needed during times of great adversity. Monk class skill "Heal"-When another player is in range apply any consumable upon another player, bandages, ales and even drugs. Monk Skill Tree: A monk in his natural habit * Starting with Novice Apothecary and moving clockwise: * (1) Novice Apothecary: Craft standard Bandages * (3) Standard Apothecary: Craft greater Bandages * (5) Master Apothecary: Craft surgeon tools for greater healing * (2) Opium Cook: Craft Opium * (2) Ale Brewer: Craft Ale * (2) Vinter: Craft various wines * (2) Novice Maceman: Deal more damage with maces * (4) Standard Maceman: Deal even more damage with maces * (6) Master Maceman: ? * (2) Novice Herbalist: Craft crude remedies against sickness * (4) Standard Herbalist: Craft remedies against sickness * (6) Master Herbalist: Craft greater remedies against sickness * (2) Plague Resistance: More resilient to sickness * (2) Advanced Plague Resistance: Even more resilient to sickness Crafting: The monk is able to craft various things to prevent hunger, but is mostly known for his Plague Remedies, which prevents sickness and infection, but does not cure the sickness! Basic Skills: Playing the monk allows you to craft the following things without spending a skill point. * Cotton Swab - Restore Health. Made from cotton * Needed materials: Cotton x2 * Cook Fish - Replenish hunger. Good meal * Needed materials: Raw fish * Requires Fire * Cook Meat- Replenish hunger. Good meal * Needed materials: Raw meat * Requires Fire * Bread Roll - Replenish hunger * Needed materials: ? currently bugged * Requires oven * Advanced Skills| edit source * With unlocked skills you are able to craft the following things. * Bandage - Restores health. Made from cloth * Needed skill: Novice Apothecary * Needed materials: Cloth * Opium - Dangerous psychedelic * Needed skill: Opium Cook * Needed materials: Poppy x5 * Requires Workbench * Make Mercia a better place with this handy potion * Ale - Replenish hunger. Alcoholic beverage * Needed skill: Ale brewer * Needed materials: Water, Wheat, Sugar, Honey * Bery Cider - Replenish hunger. Alcoholic beverage * Needed skill: Vinter * Needed materials: Water, Wheat, Red Berries, Sugar * Mulled Wine - Replenish hunger. Alcoholic beverage * Needed skill: Vinter * Needed materials: Water, Wheat, Orange, Sugar * Crude Plague Remedy - Prevents infection and sickness * Needed skill: Novice Herbalist * Needed materials: Water, Garlic * Plague Remedy - Prevents infection and sickness * Needed skill: Basic Herbalist * Needed materials: Honey, Garlic, Potato Category:Profession Category:Archives